The invention relates to control device comprising a base, on which at least one component mounting area is provided, which is equipped with a first electrical central interface connected with an internal electrical bus extending in the base, and at least one electrical connection module having electrical inputs and/or outputs permitting a temporary connection of electrical cables, which lead away from the control device, such connection module being able to be mounted on the at least one component mounting area and having a second electrical central interface adapted, as regards the mounting and removal of the electrical connection module, to automatically make contact and, respectively, interrupt contact with respect to the first electrical central interface.